My Matrix Experience
by sloans-interrogator
Summary: Michele, a twenty one year old UNI student, thinks there's something wrong with life. Ever since she was seven she has been having strange and disturbing dreams. When she lets a teacher into her life he shows her the way to real freedom...
1. My Matrix Experience Part One

Part One of My Matrix Experience  
  
Please read and review. if you're looking for disclaimers I see no need to put them in. look at someone else's work for them! I'm not sure what I had in mind when I started this, so it doesn't really fit into a timeline.  
  
"Come on. come on."  
  
The screen wobbled, then blacked out.  
  
"Dammit!" Michele snarled, banging her fist on the desk next to the keyboard.  
  
The screen jumped back to life, and she smiled.  
  
But the smirk faded when she saw the words on the screen.  
  
Connection Traced  
  
"Shit, shit, shit!" She hissed, and grabbed the disk from the computer.  
  
Standing, she picked up her bag and thrust the disk into it, zipping it quickly.  
  
She heard sirens and risked a glance out the window.  
  
Five police cars surrounded the building, and cops were swarming inside.  
  
She saw four men in suits, observing. One caught her eye, and he spoke to the others, pointing her out.  
  
She took a breath, closing the curtain quickly, and lifted a decorative rug that was on the ground, revealing a trapdoor.  
  
She pulled a phone from her jacket, and punched in a number.  
  
"Tank, I need an exit, fast!"  
  
There was a pause, then the line went dead.  
  
She jumped down the trapdoor, and held her breath again and she fell.  
  
It seemed like hours before her feet touched down, and she crouched in a defensive position.  
  
Then she ran.  
  
Ran up a fire escape, then ran on roof tops, running, and running, and running, not stopping to catch her breath.  
  
She leaped off one roof, did a triple summersault, and landed on top of a dumpster in an almost empty alley.  
  
She stood, facing the open street, and saw him standing there.  
  
There were three 'bang's, and she fell to the ground. 


	2. My Matrix Experience Part Two

Here, Part Two of My Matrix Experience  
  
Please read and review. if you're looking for disclaimers I see no need to put them in. look at someone else's work for them! I'm not sure what I had in mind when I started this, so it doesn't really fit into a timeline.  
  
"Michele!"  
  
She opened her eyes, and was back in the library.  
  
"Did I fall asleep again?" She asked softly.  
  
"What are you dreaming about?" He asked, crouching to look at her levelly.  
  
"Nothing. Don't worry. Has the bell gone yet?"  
  
"No. you still have five minutes before class starts."  
  
She looked around. The library was empty except for her and Alex. "Uh, thanks for waking me up. I might try to actually do some work now."  
  
"Feel free to. The assignment is due in next Friday, remember."  
  
She smiled. "How can I forget with teachers like you reminding me every five minutes?" She teased, opening a Shakespeare text book.  
  
He hesitated before moving on. "Are you okay, Michele?" He asked, not wanting to seem intrusive.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
  
"You're falling asleep most classes, and always look like you're still half asleep. I just want to know if there's anything I can do to help."  
  
"I'm fine." She saw the disbelieving look, and added, "honest."  
  
"Alright. Don't be late to class."  
  
He walked out, and as soon as the library door shut, she sagged back into the chair.  
  
She opened a notebook that was hidden under a pile of textbooks.  
  
It happened again.  
  
I had the dream that the Agents were chasing me.  
  
She frowned. How did I know they were called Agents? she wondered, frowning.  
  
I don't know why I'm having these dreams. or what they could mean.  
  
She shut the notebook as the bell went and sighed.  
  
"So just to remind you all, the assignment is due in next Friday! Marks will be deducted every day if it is late!"  
  
The bell rang, and the class filed out.  
  
Alex gathered his books, and walked to the door, when something caught his eye.  
  
He frowned and walked over to a desk, picking up a notebook that appeared almost full.  
  
It went against his nature to open it, but there was no name on the front.  
  
He was surprised when the writing looked like that of an eight year old.  
  
I had the strangst dream last nigt  
  
I was older and sitting at a compter then people came for me.  
  
He flipped to the end of the notebook, and gasped in surprise at the now-recognizable hand writing.  
  
It happened again.  
  
I had the dream that the Agents were chasing me.  
  
He shut the notebook, and made a mental note to speak to Michele as soon as possible.  
  
"Amy?" Michele called, putting her books down on her desk. "Are you in?"  
  
Her roommate was usually at her desk, working by the time Michele came in from her last class.  
  
She went to her friend's room and knocked on the door. "Amy?" She pushed the door open to reveal her friend at her desk with headphones on.  
  
Amy looked up quickly, and grinned. "Hey Michele."  
  
"Hey Amy. What are you working on now?"  
  
Amy offered Michele a carrot stick. "I have to write a story on modern technology and it's repercussions on today's society."  
  
"Sounds interesting." Michele commented, taking a stick. "Give me a copy when you're finished, right?"  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
"Here, give me the CD."  
  
Amy passed it over, and Michele walked out, and put it in the CD player she'd installed as soon as she'd moved in.  
  
"I keep telling you that you can use this even if I'm not here." She called into the other room.  
  
"I know. I'm just scared of breaking it, that's all."  
  
"Fair enough." Michele replied, smiling.  
  
She grabbed a Coke from their tiny fridge, and pulled the ring back. "I've gotta go. I'll be back in later, okay?"  
  
She pulled out her textbooks and grabbed her wallet.  
  
"Yeh, sure. Talk to you later."  
  
Michele walked out toward the lecture's lounge.  
  
There you are, some more for you to read. review, please! Also, if you like Star Trek you can check out some of my other works. 


End file.
